


Let's try that again, shall we?

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Pick Up Lines, Edging, First Kiss, First Time, Ignis being snarky, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Noct being bratty, Oral Sex, Rimming, a plot bunny that needed to be fed, and then it bounced away, damn you plot bunny, hello smut my old friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: started with the Prompt: you say ‘I hate you’, but all I’m hearing is ‘fuck me’and this happened.As far as first kisses go, theirs was a bloody disaster.  Noses bumped, then foreheads as they adjusted their angles simultaneously, then the clash of teeth before they gave it up as a bad joke.  Ignis blushed furiously while Noctis averted his gaze.When their eyes met again finally, Ignis couldn’t hide the stupidly goofy grin on his face and Noctis snorted trying to hold back full blown laughter.  Weeks…months of build up to this moment and they had flubbed it.“Well,” Ignis drawled, attempting to hold back his smile, “I do believe that could have gone better.”Noct snorted again, “understatement of the century there, Specs,” he observed dryly.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: you say ‘I hate you’, but all I’m hearing is ‘fuck me’

 

  As far as first kisses go, theirs was a bloody disaster.  Noses bumped, then foreheads as they adjusted their angles simultaneously, then the clash of teeth before they gave it up as a bad joke.  Ignis blushed furiously while Noctis averted his gaze.

  When their eyes met again finally, Ignis couldn’t hide the stupidly goofy grin on his face and Noctis snorted trying to hold back full blown laughter.  Weeks… _months_ of build up to this moment and they had flubbed it.

  “Well,” Ignis drawled, attempting to hold back his smile, “I do believe that could have gone better.”

  Noct snorted again, “understatement of the century there, Specs,” he observed dryly.

  Ignis rolled his eyes behind his glasses, “I am not exactly an expert, Noctis,” he said, acid bleeding into his tone.  Master of Snark.  Yet, he was inwardly pleased that despite the newness of the situation they found themselves in, they were still completely themselves.

  “What, you didn’t study that alongside political science and everything else, no bachelors in kissing?” Noct snarked right back.

  Ignis harrumphed, tugging Noctis close again by his shirt collar, “let's try that again shall we?”

  Noct held back his next words as Ignis’ mouth descended on his own.  He tried to adjust, but Ignis slipped his hand up and held his face still, controlling the kiss.  Noctis found he liked Ignis taking charge like that and Ignis smirked against his mouth at the pleased little hum from the Prince.  He filed away that piece of information for further use. 

  This kiss, _this_ kiss was sooooo much more satisfying.  Their lips slid over each other’s languidly, Noctis’ hands making a home in Ignis’ hair.  Ignis mewled into Noct’s mouth at the tug on his locks, his toes curling in his boots.  Noctis responded with his tongue, flicking it against Ignis’ in a teasing, exploratory touch.  That spurred Ignis into fervent action, hands clutching at Noct’s back, dragging him as close as possible, his mouth claiming his Prince.  Noct went willingly, growling deep in the back of his throat, fingers tightening in ash brown hair.  They pulled back for scant seconds, panting harshly, chests heaving before crashing back together again, mouthing at each other urgently.

  Blinking at each other, dazed, they both dragged air into their lungs.

  “Gods, ok, that was, yeah, um, wow,” Noct babbled, half in Ignis’ lap, lips swollen from their kisses.

  “Mmm,” Ignis hummed, finger stroking over Noct’s bottom lip.  “That was much better.”

  Noctis grinned, “I think that deserved a masters,” he quipped.  “Can we call _that_ our first kiss?”

  Ignis smirked at that, pulling his glasses from his face he placed them carefully on the little side table.  Noctis tracked his movements, swallowing thickly when Ignis turned darkened green eyes back on him, his expression devilish.  Full of intent.  Oh, _that_ was a look he wanted to see on Ignis’ face more often.  Decidedly sexy.

  “Perhaps,” Ignis demurred, coaxing Noct into his lap fully, “I am not entirely sure we are done with this kissing thing just yet.”

  Noct laughed, low and dark, “I should hope not,” he murmured as he squirmed in Ignis’ lap, noting with a self-satisfied grin a certain hardness poking his thigh.  Ignis narrowed his eyes, knowing full well what Noct had discovered. 

  “You are a tease,” Ignis hissed as Noct wriggled against him again.

  “You’re just working this out now?  Seriously Specs, I thought you were more observant than that,” Noct chuckled.  “And I think you probably like it,” he added when Ignis tipped his head to the side and nibbled his ear lobe.

  Ignis hummed noncommittally, fisting his hand in Noct’s hair, his teeth scraping over Noct’s jaw.  Noct felt him grin as Noct shivered.  Oh, that was just not fair.  He twisted in Ignis’ lap, straddling him, knees planted firmly either side of Ignis’ thighs.  Taking hold of the suspenders over Ignis’ shoulders, he tugged the Advisor closer and captured his lips, suckling the bottom one into his mouth.  Ignis groaned, hands clutching at Noct’s arms he pulled him down and proceeded to kiss his Prince soundly.  Noct couldn’t complain about that.  He was far too lost in the taste of Ignis on his tongue.

  He gasped loudly in surprise when Ignis palmed his crotch, bleary eyes noting the smug expression on his stupidly, annoyingly handsome face, “and what do we have here?”

  Noctis rolled his eyes, tugging on the suspenders again, urging Ignis closer, “if I have to explain that to you we could be here a while.”

  “I would not be averse to that suggestion, how about you go into greater detail about this…predicament you are in, _Highness_.”

  Noctis narrowed his gaze, wondering if the pun was intentional or not, most likely, knowing ignis as he did, yet it was delivered in such a deadpan, droll tone that he couldn’t be entirely sure.  That was a situation he found was embarrassingly common when it came to Ignis.

  “Would that be the predicament you put me in, Ignis?”

  “Hmm, perhaps,” Ignis retorted, nipping at his earlobe.  “As I am in the same predicament, I feel I should possibly sympathise, however…” Ignis paused, his grip tightening over Noct’s clothed erection.  “I find myself far more interested in making it worse.”  A beat, “although, worse is not necessarily the right word.”

  Noctis bit his lip, “going from kissing to groping me in minutes, you’re a fast learner there, Speccy.”

  “I have been known to apply myself,” Ignis murmured, hand applying more needed pressure, “and I find the results to be rather appealing.”  Noct felt his cock jump against Ignis’ palm.  “That is all the incentive I need,” the low accented drawl sending shivers down the Prince’s spine.

  Noctis rolled his hips in retaliation, groaning as they ground together.  As much as Ingis tried to control the situation, he had to admit he was just as awed as the Prince currently writhing in his lap as to the speed at which they had gone from a fumbling first kiss to…whatever this was turning into.

  That in mind, and the fact that acting a little bratty appeared to be doing _things_ to Ignis, Noctis tipped his head to the side and with all the mock seriousness he could muster gave Ignis a sultry glance and whispered “you look great in this lighting, but you’d look even better in my bed.”

  Ignis blinked, then shook his head, “oh dear Gods, I am so glad I’m not lactose intolerant as I would be writhing on the floor in agony from the sheer amount of _cheese_ lathered on that pick-up line.”

  Noctis threw back his head and roared laughing, pulling hard on Ignis’ suspenders before letting them go with a vicious snap.  Ignis yelped and tossed Noctis to the side, clambering over him, “I _hate_ you.”

  The kiss Ignis bestowed on him stole his breath, “you say ‘I hate you’, but all I’m hearing is ‘fuck me’ Iggy.”

  Ignis rolled his eyes, but didn’t deny it, there was no point when his body was screaming agreement.  He yanked on Noct’s shirt, their teeth clashing painfully, his tongue shoved into Noct’s mouth.  The Prince gave up on his bratty behaviour at that point, far too entranced by the way Ignis was taking him apart with just his mouth.

  When Ignis pulled away Noct was thoroughly dazed, the Advisor smirking, “if I didn’t love kissing you so much, I’d gag that bratty mouth of yours.”

  Noct whined, biting his swollen lip and practically fluttering his lashes up at Ignis, “you _love_ kissing me…already?”  The mention of gagging completely forgotten for the moment.

  Ignis nuzzled his neck, suddenly soft, “I do.”  The words were so reverent, Noct knew Ignis was answering the question he hadn't asked.  Noct clutched at Ignis, the warmth in his heart spilling over into his chest, constricting his breath, tears pricking at his eyes.

  “Ignis,” he murmured.

  The next kiss was deep, sensual, a vast contrast to their previous hedonistic ones and both men fell into it, heedless of all else.  Ignis moaned into Noctis’ mouth, his hands tangling in the Prince’s hair, tongue curling and sliding over Noct’ in languid motions, followed by little flicks, but when he pulled back a touch and nibbled at Noctis’ lip, the Prince mewled and gripped the back of his head, urging him closer again.  Ignis was rather happy to comply with that, lips slotting over Noct’s again and again. 

  Ignis growled when Noct rolled his hips up, creating delicious friction, his gasp swallowed when Noct’s hands shifted to his ass and held him flush, grinding against him.  “Are you trying to tempt me, Noct?  I can resist everything but temptation…from you.  It’s how we ended up in this situation in the first place.”

  “Mmm, so I’m a temptation, am I?”

  Ignis chuckled, “very much so, and I am quite enjoying giving in.”  Dragging long fingers down Noct’s sides he found the hem of his shirt.  With a raised brow and a decidedly devilish smirk, he slipped them under the fabric to the heated skin beneath.  He felt the twitch of muscles under his fingertips, the low little moan and skittered his hands higher.

  “Now who’s bein’ a tease?” Noct huffed, squirming under Ignis’ ministrations.

  “Would you rather I did _this_?” Ignis asked, fingers tweaking Noct’s nipples.

  “Oh fuck,” the Prince swore softly, wondering what exactly he’d unleashed.

  Ignis tilted his head to one side, “was that an exclamation or a request?”

  Noctis groaned, pushing Ignis back, he sat up and grabbed his hand as he rose, “that’s enough, I can’t deal with this anymore.”  Ignis snickered in delight as Noct dragged him to the bedroom.

  “Ahh, request then,” Ignis chuckled as he was shoved down on the bed.

  “Oh, shut it,” Noct snarled as he clambered up over Ignis, planting his hands either side of his head.

  Ignis gave him a diabolically sexy smile, green eyes impossibly dark, his hands reaching up to clasp Noct close, lips soft against his jaw, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin behind his ear.  He felt Noctis trembling above him, melting into his arms, mewling as Ignis kept his lips working his skin.  Deft fingers zeroed in on the hem of Noctis’ shirt again, pushing it up insistently until Noct leaned back and pulled it up and off, tossing it to the side impatiently.  Ignis’ hands immediately started exploring the bared skin, lips locking onto Noct’s collarbones.  Noct felt rather than heard the pleased hum, the vibration tingling down to his toes.  Pushing the suspenders off Ignis’ shoulders, he began working at the buttons on the shirt that was infuriatingly in his way.  Ignis chuckled, slipping his arms through the suspenders and pulling the shirt open and off, letting it fall behind him on the bed as he sat up with Noct in his lap again.  He curled his now bared arms around his Prince, hands gripping Noct’s shoulders firmly, hips rocking up as he captured plump lips with his own again.

  Noct blearily felt the rapid rise and fall of Ignis’ chest against his, the silk of his skin delicious, Ignis’ low groan more so.  Now that he had some of Ignis’ skin exposed to his touch, he couldn’t stop, his hands immediately dropping to Ignis’ waist, fumbling with belt and button before he attempted the zipper.  Ignis lifting him from his lap, pulling his pants off, allowing Noctis his first look at Ignis almost naked.  It would have floored him had ne not been seated on the bed.  Absolutely stunning.

  Ignis averted his eyes, flushing crimson at Noct’s obvious appraisal, reverent scrutiny, concentrating instead on getting his Prince in a similar state of undress.  He groaned as Noct lay back and lifted his hips to allow him to divest him of his pants, met with the sight of Noct’s boxer clad groin inches from his face.  It proved too much for him to deal with, fingers eagerly reaching the waistband and coaxing it down over slim hips.  The moment the hard, leaking shaft bobbed free Ignis dove down, his tongue licking up the underside and swirling around the head.

  “Oh shit,” Noct whispered, clutching at Ignis’ hair.

  With another hum, Ignis took him in, tongue pressed against the length of him as he sucked down, holding Noct’s eager hips still.  Suckling the taste of Noct’s pre-come into his mouth, Ignis brought his free hand up, stroking and massaging the heavy balls, smirking around the cock as Noct hissed above him.  Releasing Noct to the air, Ignis peeked up, innocent expression plastered on his face, “adequate?”

  Noct growled, “you know you’re drivin’ me fuckin’ crazy here,” he spat, thoroughly frustrated.

  Ignis crawled back up, hands pushing Noct’s underwear further down his legs before Noct kicked them off.  His own briefs swiftly followed as he took both of them in hand, stroking up and down.  His own moan echoed Noctis’ as his hips stuttered up into his fist, Noct copying the motion.

  “Oh, goodness, that feels divine,” Ignis murmured, his head dropping to Noct’s shoulder as his hand moved faster.  Nibbling at Noct’s ear, “I would dearly love to feel you inside me.”

  Noct groaned, “oh Gods…I thought…I thought you’d want to…” his words halting as Ignis continued his stroking.

  “Mmm, I want that too,” his words breathless, “I want to do everything with you.”  His fervent assertion made Noct moan again, hands gripping at Ignis’ waist, blanching the skin.

  “Oh fuck!  Me too!”

  Ignis could feel the pulse of Noct’s cock against his own, could feel it in his palm, his own gut tightening in response.  His pace increased as Noct panted in his ear, finger nails digging in, a sharp pain that hardly registered in Ignis’ brain as he barrelled towards orgasm, Noct beating him by mere moments.

  Rolling off Noctis, Ignis starfished on the bed, his breath coming in short harsh gasps.  Turning his head, he found Noct blinking at him in wonder, reaching to lace their fingers together.  Rolling back onto his side, Ignis pressed their lips together, an almost chaste kiss considering their sweaty, sticky state.  He couldn’t bring himself to care about that, far too deliriously happy.

  Noct grinned at him, a sleepy, lazy grin that made Ignis’ stomach flip, “that really happened right, I’m not dreaming?”

  “Oh yes, it most certainly did,” Ignis replied, his own answering grin plastered over his face as Noct scooted closer, their chests rubbing together.  It ignited something in him all over again and his now flaccid cock twitched in interest.  Noct felt it and sniggered.  “I would say we are not done, Noct,” he drawled, kisses peppering Noct’s cheek.  “Far from it.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

  Noctis watched amused as Ignis collected several tissues and proceeded to clean them both down, despite the fact they would undoubtedly be in a worse state sooner or later.  It was just such a completely ‘Ignis’ thing for him to do.  He received a raised brow at his little snort of laughter.

  “Dry come is _not_ the most pleasant of substances, Noct,” Ignis drawled, wadding the tissues up and tossing them in a waste bin. 

  “Well, that’s not a sentence I ever expected to hear from your mouth, Speccy,” Noctis laughed, holding out his arms for Ignis to settle in, which he did after muttering under his breath for a moment.  He kissed away the annoyed frown, not stopping until he felt Ignis relax against him. 

  He was gifted with a full megawatt smile from his boyfriend, “I had rather dreaded the possible awkwardness, it’s nice to feel so…normal with you.”

  “See if you say that _after_ you’ve had my cock in your ass,” Noct quipped, unable to help himself.

  Ignis sighed, thoroughly put upon, “you do so know how to ruin a moment.”

  “Says the man talking about dried come, not five minutes ago.”

  A roll of green eyes was all he got in response to that.  And a swat on his arm. 

  Knowing when _not_ to push Ignis’ buttons was as important as knowing when to, so Noct stopped his teasing before Ignis decided to get up out of the bed in a huff.  “I know what you mean, though, about feeling normal.”

  Ignis tilted his head to scrutinise whether he was being made fun of again, but seeing the sincerity merely pressed a kiss to Noct’s cheek.  Ignis hummed thoughtfully, “I feel foolish for resisting it for so long.”

  “You weren’t the only one doin’ that, Speccy, I was scared you’d run screaming.”  He tightened his arms around Ignis’ waist. 

  “From you?  Never,” Ignis scoffed, nuzzling Noct’s cheek as he tangled their legs together.  It brought their naked bodies flush and Noct bit back a groan.  “I am glad you spoke up, I just couldn’t gather the courage to.”

  “You were scared?” 

  “Well, not exactly, more concerned about the propriety of it, and that, despite the utterly ridiculous amount of flirting, you didn’t feel the same,” Ignis confessed, his fingers trailing up and down Noct’s spine, and the Prince squirmed against Ignis, their groins grinding together.  The action elicited a little growl from Ignis and a stifled gasp from Noct himself.  All conversation ceased as Noct tangled his fingers in Ignis’ ashy hair and tugged his face down for a savage kiss.

  Ignis lifted his leg and hooked his thigh over Noct’s hip bringing them into even closer contact.  A fierce roll of his hips had Noct groaning.

  “Gods, you feel good.”

  Ignis hummed as he rolled his groin into Noct’s again.  His own erection had returned in full force, grinding against his Prince’s, “so do you,” he answered in a little grunt.  “Astrals, Noct.”

  Noctis gripped hold of Ignis’ hip, rocking harder, rubbing their lengths along each other, his fingers digging in.  “I really, really wanna be inside you, you still want that, yeah?”

  Ignis mewled, “please…”

  It gave Noctis a little thrill hearing Ignis pleading.  Ignis rarely asked for anything, let alone with such absolute certainty, total need seeping from his pores as he clung to Noct.  And he’d done this to Ignis.  It was a heady feeling.

  He frowned when Ignis pulled away, a little confused as the green-eyed man piled several pillows on the bed, then realisation dawned as Ignis settled his chest and stomach on them, peering over his shoulder at Noct expectantly.  It gave Noct an amazing view.  Ignis propped up, thighs parted, ass clenching, his cock hanging heaving between his legs.  He took in a shuddering breath and gave Ignis a smile, his hand reaching out of its own volition to stroke over taut thighs.

  Ignis hissed through his teeth at the caress, keeping his eyes locked on Noct over his shoulder.  Reaching with the hand not on Ignis he wrenched the bedside drawer open, searching blindly for the tube he knew was in there, grasping it, and dropping it beside Ignis he knelt between those wonderful long legs and dipped his head, nuzzling his nose over the tight flesh of Ignis’ ass cheeks.  Both hands came into play, pulling the cheeks apart.  Ignis whined, anticipating what was to come.

  “Noct!” Ignis growled as the Prince dove in with his tongue, laving over the ring of muscle.  He could feel himself trembling, glad he had thought to settle himself on the pillows, otherwise he’d have planted his face on the bed.  He could feel the tip of Noct’s tongue circling, teasing at him, hands pulling his ass apart wider as Noct pushed his tongue into his hole.  He got lost in the warm wetness knowing he was clenching, unable to stop himself, breathing hard as he dipped his head between his shoulders, eyes screwed shut to just _feel_ what his Prince was doing.  Thumbs pulled his ring open wider, tongue thrusting in and out, his cock twitching against the pillows as he tried to stay still.

  “Fuck, I love your ass,” Noct mumbled against him, sending little vibrations through his whole body.  Ignis relaxed into everything he was feeling, letting Noct lap at him, his fingers beginning to work in beside his tongue, breath hot against Ignis’ skin when he took a breath.  All Ignis’ tension bled away, tension he’d not even realised he was carrying, leaving him completely at Noct’s mercy.  Mercy that Noct tenderly gave. 

  If Ignis felt this good now, amazing now, how on Eos would he feel when Noct took him, when he felt that first press inside, filled and fulfilled?  He thought he may end up comatose on the bed at this rate.

  When Noct massaged a fingertip over his prostate, Ignis keened, throwing his head back and his whole body stiffening, almost to the point of orgasm.  He knew he was leaking pre-come all over the bed, twitching against the pillows that held him in place.  Had it been anyone else, he would have been more reserved, less vocal, holding back his cries, careful not to appear so debauched, but it _was_ Noct, so he let it happen.

  Noct pulled his face from Ignis’ ass and let his fingers continue their work, his saliva keeping his digits slick inside Ignis’ hole, his eyes roving greedily over the curve of his boyfriend’s spine, the play of muscles under his flushed skin.  It was beautiful, Ignis was beautiful, his eyes glazed as he twisted his head to look back at Noct, the bright green obliterated by the deep black of his pupils, a rosy flush painting his cheekbones, perfect lips parted as his tongue darted out to wet them.

  When Ignis began to sound completely undone Noct removed his fingers and reached for the lube, hearing Ignis shift and shuffle, the soft whisper of fabric against skin.  He turned back, gasping at the sight before him.  Ignis was still on the pillows, but he’d arched his back, hands reached out to where he had bent his legs, feet either side of his ass, grasping his ankles and pulled his thighs apart, the muscles in his ass clenching and releasing as Ignis got comfortable, and dear Gods, Noct got harder as he took it in.  He sent a little prayer of thanks to the Astrals for how flexible Ignis was.

  “Please, Noct,” Ignis whispered plea startled him out of his reverie, snapping the lube open and squirting it into his palm. 

  “All that training is paying off in a way I’d never thought about,” well, not exactly, he’d thought of the many different ways that Ignis could bend, had _witnessed_ the many ways Ignis could contort himself, but seeing it in practise was…distracting him from actually taking advantage of it.  “You look seriously hot, Speccy.”

  Ignis huffed, wriggling just enough to alert Noctis to his impatience.  “Noctis Lucis Caelum, stop ogling and fuck me.”

  Stroking the lube over his cock, he leaned over Ignis, “bossy, I like it,” he whispered in the other man’s ear, chuckling at the shiver that worked its way through Ignis’ body.  He nipped at Ignis’ ear lobe, tugging it with his teeth, just because he could, before he sat back on his haunches and lined up.

  Ignis gave a little flinch at the first touch of the tip of Noct’s cock against his rim, moaning as Noct pushed against it, pulling against his ankles to lift his ass higher.  Noct groaned, a low deep sound from his throat as the head of his cock pushed into Ignis’ ass, through the still tight ring.  Ignis keened, long, drawn out and Noct held still, breathing hard through his open mouth.

  After a moment, Ignis turned his head, hooded eyes finding Noct’s, “more.”

  He nodded, biting his bottom lip as he rolled his hips forward slowly, feeding his cock deeper into Ignis’ channel, eyes rolling back, “Gods,” he growled as Ignis clenched around him.  “Damnit Ignis, so fuckin’ tight.”

  Ignis responded by rocking his hips, undulating under Noct, working himself open, Noct hardly moving as he gripped hold of Ignis, fingers digging into the flesh of his waist and hips.  When Noct began to rock into Ignis, synching their movements, Ignis inhaled sharply, swearing under his breath, “fuck.”  It spurred Noct on, thrusting deeper.

  He wanted to make Ignis swear more, make him lose control completely, be left a drooling mess on the bed.  He leaned back over Ignis, hips still thrusting, adjusting his rhythm to a slow, deep penetration that had Ignis moaning incoherently.  One hand left Ignis’ hip, dancing up his side, over his shoulder to curl around Ignis’ long neck carefully.

  “Is this how you want it, nice and slow and deep, Ignis?”  He deliberately lowered his voice an octave or two, his breath ghosting over the shell of Ignis’ ear, as pink as his cheeks.  He could almost _hear_ Ignis’ eyes roll in his head, his breathing laboured.

  “Yes, yes,” Ignis hissed.

  “Or like this,” Noct murmured, his thrusts turning brutal, fast, short, sharp jabs.

  Ignis moaned, “that too…G…Gods.”

  Noctis hummed, slowing his thrusts again, punctuating them with a little grinding motion against Ignis’ ass, adjusting his angle.

  Ignis clenched down on him making Noct growl, and still.  Ignis bucked against him desperately, trying to get Noct moving again, get his cock sliding over his prostate and let lose the tension building in his gut, the tingle to his limbs.

  “Ahh, ah, Ignis, not letting you come that easy, ‘m not done enjoying you yet.”

  The shudder down Ignis’ spine at his words brought a devious grin to Noct’s face, holding steady above him, waiting until Ignis’ breathing evened out a little and the delicious clenching around his cock gentled to a flutter.  He pulled his hips back slowly, letting the tip of his cock stay nestled inside Ignis’ ring.

  “Noct,” Ignis exhaled, his voice rough and sounding almost broken in desperation.

  The Prince pressed a kiss to a spot behind his ear, “mmm, when I make you come for me, I want to see your face.”  Snapping his hips forward roughly, he held that position too, teasing with a grind of his groin against the cheek of Ignis’ ass.

  Ignis shouted letting go of his ankles, planting his knees on the bed as his hands moved to fist in the covers by his head.  With the change of position, Ignis now had purchase to rock back and forth.  Noct met him, thrust for thrust for a few moments, letting Ignis take himself back to the edge, listening intently for the rasp of Ignis’ breath, waiting for the tell-tale clutching at his cock.  He gripped both of Ignis’ hips firmly, pounding into him, head tilted back as he felt his own release creeping up.  Fingers tight enough to bruise, he stopped them both, dipping his head to pant and collect himself.

  Ignis whined in frustration, trying to move, but Noctis had the upper hand in this position, he could control the rock of his hips, forcing him to stay still. 

  “Bloody hell, Noct,” Ignis grumbled as he tried again to push back only for Noct to retreat with him.  Using one hand, resting on the other, Ignis pulled the pillows out from underneath him and tossed them aside, using the space created to shuffle his knees forward and flip over quickly taking Noctis by surprise.  Suddenly, the control he thought he had was in Ignis’ deft hands.

  But it made him chuckle, knowing what a control freak Ignis could be.  That and the fact he’d been edging him towards orgasm but taking it away from him, testing the man’s patience.  In a way it was a win, not that it was a competition, not really, but he still felt a spark of pride at making the indomitable, resolute, composed Ignis Scientia lose it and react. 

  He looked up as Ignis shoved him back onto the bed and loomed over him, straddling his hips, reaching behind himself to line Noct’s cock up as he descended quickly.

  “Oh shit!” Noct swore as he was engulfed in the tight heat of Ignis again.  Ignis smirked, grabbing Noct’s face and mashing their mouths together, his tongue invading Noct’s mouth.

  “I can only endure so much teasing, Noctis,” Ignis drawled breathlessly when he pulled back, Noct crowing internally.  That composure still wasn’t back, not entirely.

  He slid his hands up and down Ignis’ sides, skittering over his ribs, across the taut stomach, the play of abdominals entrancing as Ignis rocked back and forth.  Dragging his eyes from that sight he was met with Ignis sinfully debauched, hair flopping over his forehead messily, face and chest flushed, a sheen of sweat to his skin, eyes hooded, dark, intense.

  “Ok, I think I prefer this view,” Noct moaned as Ignis rolled his hips _just so_. 

  “You just enjoy letting me do the work,” Ignis retorted, smile quirking at his lips, planting his hands on Noct’s chest and tweaking his nipples.

  In retaliation Noct met his rolls with thrusts up, watching as Ignis fluttered his eyes closed, mouth dropping open, “ohhh.”

  “You were sayin’,” Noct teased.

  “Hmm.”

  It sounded as if Ignis had completely forgotten what he’d been saying, and that was fine with Noct, he got to enjoy how Ignis was riding him, how tight and velvety each slide inside him felt.  Ignis hadn’t forgotten, however, he simply didn’t care to snark back at that moment, far too invested in the white hot heat of Noct inside him.

  Noct thrust up as Ignis rocked down, their bodies meeting with a slap of flesh each time, establishing a rhythm almost immediately.  Ignis bent down, palms still flat on Noct’s chest, his lips seeking his Prince’s, tongue licking over a swollen bottom lip before demanding entry. 

  Noct rolled them while Ignis was occupied with devouring his tongue, his surprised little gasp muffled in Noct’s mouth.  Noct grabbed Ignis’ hands, lacing their fingers together and lifting them to rest above Ignis’ head, a pair of long, strong legs curled around his waist and held him close as he pistoned his hips into Ignis.  Ignis arched his back, a soft cry falling from his mouth.

  “There’s the look I wanna see,” Noct murmured.

  Ignis blinked up at him, confusion flitting across his face, “Noct?”  Noctis pounded into Ignis again, watching him melt into the bed, “oh, Gods.”

  Ignis’ fingers tightened around Noct’s, holding on as best he could as every fibre of his being hurtled towards orgasm…again.  This time, however, it seemed Noct was ready to follow him into the abyss, his breath hitching as Ignis clamped down, legs, fingers and ass conspiring to keep Noct where he was. 

  “Ignis…I’m gonna…”

  Ignis clenched down, tipping his head up, sucking Noct’s lip into his mouth, letting it go with a wet pop.  His mouth formed an ‘o’ as he arched up again, the coil in his stomach wound impossibly tight, his toes curled, every muscle in his body tensed, waiting for the fall.  Noct thrust harder, staccato as he chased their joint orgasm, intent on tipping Ignis over the edge first.  Grinding down hard, he rubbed his stomach over Ignis’ weeping cock, unable to reach with his hand, trapped as they were within Ignis’.  He had them in a death grip, growling deep in his throat.

  “Noct!” Ignis shouted huskily, back lifting off the bed, head thrown back, spilling his seed all over his stomach.

  Noct felt the flutter, then the clench down on his cock, growling, grinding into Ignis as he felt his impending release.  He heard Ignis shout, felt the warmth coating his stomach as Ignis arched and that was all it took, slumping down, hips stuttering as he filled Ignis’ ass. 

  They both were breathing harshly as Noct’s vision returned, blinking his eyes open to find Ignis smiling up at him, green eyes adoring.  He looked so relaxed, so happy.  He brought Ignis’ hands down, kissing the knuckles.

  Ignis smirked at the action, Noct rolling his eyes, “yeah, ‘m a sap, I know.”

  Ignis swept his hands through Noct’s sweaty hair, brushing it out of his face gently, “I rather like it, I won’t tell anyone.”  He urged the Prince down for a kiss, soft, brushing their lips together.  “Now, Noct, darling, do you think you could possibly get off me, you’re getting heavy.”

  Noct laughed, rolling off Ignis, “now who’s ruining the moment.”

  His boyfriend gave an indignant snort, curling into Noct’s side, finger stroking his cheek, eyes bright with humour, “well, all I can say is that this…” he said waving his hand betwixt the pair of them, “this still feels normal, despite the fact you were just in my ass,” he sniggered on the last words, collapsing against Noct as he gaped at Ignis.  “Come, shower with me.”

  Noct grinned, “yes, because dried come is not the most pleasant of substances,” he drawled in a poor imitation of Ignis’ accent.

  They were both giggling, hand in hand as they made their way to the bathroom.

   

**Author's Note:**

> mwahaha I'm evil, I know, the rest of the smut happens in the next bit, that'll be up as soon as I find the plot bunny and shove a carrot down it's throat.


End file.
